User blog:Omnicube1/Teutonic Knights vs. Knights Templar
Teutonic Knights, the still-present order of German Catholics who defended pilgrims who traveled to the Holy Land and battled pagan Prussians on the side, vs. Knights Templar, knights who lived a life of poverty but were determined to break the lines of the Muslim armies. Who is deadliest? BATTLE A Templar Knight is slowly sharpening his sword. He whistles and his horse lowly canters toward him. The knight rubs the head of the horse and gives it an apple. It slowly chews on it. The knight hears a galloping horse from afar. He stands up and puts on his helmet and moves toward the sound. He sees a Teutonic Knight charging at full speed with his lance pointed right at the Templar. He grabs his Kite Shield and prepares for impact. The Lance penetrates the shield and sends the Templar to the ground. The Lance is broken. The Teutonic Knight draws his Falchion Sword and twirls it around. The Templar rushes to his feet and darts for his Poleaxe while the Teutonic Knight advances behind him. He grabs the Poleaxe, spins around, and dismounts the Teutonic off his horse. It gallops away in fear. The Teutonic grabs his Falchion sword that he dropped and slashes at the Templar who dodges the blade. He stabs back with his Longsword but the Teutonic parries it. The two engage in a sword fight with neither of them getting an edge over the other. The Teutonic craftily grabs his Billhook and slashes at the Templar's stomach. It cuts through the chain-mail but only leaves a superficial cut. The Templar draws his dagger and plunges it into the Teutonic Knight's side. He flees to retrieve a better weapon. The Teutonic pulls out the dagger and picks up his Quarterstaff and rushes after his enemy. He becomes lost, but suddenly the Templar whirls around the tree he was hiding behind and slashes at the Teutonic with his Scimitar. He is able to catch the blade in the middle of his Quarterstaff. He pushes it aside and strikes with his weapon. He bashes the Templar on the side of his helmet leaving a deep ringing sound in his ear. He slashes again and cuts the Quarterstaff in two. The Teutonic grabs his final weapon, the Warhammer, and takes up his Heater shield. The Templar takes out another dagger and his might Flail. He spins the chain in the air and sends the spiked balls toward the Teutonic. He is able to send up his shield in time which absorbs the blow. He swings his warhammer and the spike narrowly hits the body of the Templar. The Templar strikes again with his flail and the Teutonic raises his shield, but his lower body is exposed. The Templar stabs the Teutonic in the stomach and disembowels him. The Templar raises his Flail in the air and screams in victory. Next match-up will be: Delta Force, America's primary, global counter-terrorism force who rain hell from the skies, vs. Russian Airborne Troops, other than being the largest paratrooper force in the world, these soldiers use the air to their advantage Category:Blog posts